


The Buzz of Man

by Oliver_966



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amnesia, Angst, Animalistic, Jack Needs a Hug, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Sad, Wolves, raised by wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 10:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5159660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliver_966/pseuds/Oliver_966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When I woke up, it was cold and it was dark. The only knowledge I had was that my name was Jack Frost, even that was forgotten with time. Raised by wolves, human language, forgotten being found and rescued felt more like being dragged away from my family, my home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Buzz of Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt on tumblr. I really like how it turned out :)  
> Disclaimer: don't own rotg

It was cold, and dark, and I was afraid. Then I saw the moon and all the fear seemed to go away. "I'm Jack Frost." I said, though how I knew this I'll never know. I look deeply into the calming light of the moon for a while, afraid that if I was to look away then I would have to face that I have no idea what's going on. Where I am, who I am, what I am. All questions I have no answer to. The only thing I have is the knowledge that I am Jack Frost. I glance away from the moon for a split second, to glance at mt own form. I'm wearing a t'shirt that seems to be a little big, along with pants that drag on the ground. I glance around the clearing I was.... born in? I crawl over to a piece of fabric that holds things. I pick it up unsure of what it will do. When it doesn't try to eat me I reach into it, fear obvious in my eyes. When I pull out a long piece of fabric with strange marking on it I know somewhere in my gut what I should do with the fabric. I pull the brown leather over my head fastening a two strange things together. The cloak is much to big for me, but it warms me up so I leave it there. Continuing to crawl around the clearing I find nothing, no food, no water. Absolutely. Nothing. A feeling of pain erupts with a strange noise from inside my body. I scramble back trying to escape the pain. It doesn't go away even as I run into the forest, trying to figure out why it hurt. Hunger. It took hours, maybe even days to realize this. It took me coming across a small dead rodent and feeling my mouth water to figure it out. I remember so clearly, ripping into the dead creatures flesh with my teeth and peeling away the flesh. The way I savored every bite of the fatty meat. My tiny hands ripped and tore into the bloody animal, my warm piece of fabric seemed to be the only thing not bathes in red. I was so focused on the meal I had needed so desperately I didn't notice when the creatures surrounded me until I looked up. Wolves surrounded me. I looked down at the remains of my meal and pushed them towards the biggest wolf. It whined and the pack surrounded it and fed on the remains of my feast. I stared in awe at the grey creatures knowing full well I should dash. When I turned on all fours to dart I was surprised to find one of the wolves rubbing against me. I looked up at the wolf fear darting through my eyes. Several more of the animals found their way over to my form. Rubbing against me for a few moments the make groans and whines that eventually sooth me. I drift off into a much needed sleep against my new found friends. My dreams were filled with a strange creatures screams, as he made sounds I couldn't understand, but felt I should be able to. I felt my body making those same strange words itself as I turn and run out of a strange shelter. The shelter is in flames and I hear the sounds of screams, similar but still different from the strange mans screams. "Daddy!" I hear another of the strange noises escape me and I find confusion flitting through me along with the ever constant fear. I woke up with a gasp looking around, feeling so many things that I can't express. I let out a high pitched whine to convey the feelings that flow through me as I lay on the floor of a dark dirt shelter. A deep groan echos back at me as a large wolf comes up to me. I growl at it, and it grunts in response. Fear, sadness, confusion, and anger come out of my mouth with a high pitched grunt. The wolf whines at me rubbing it's fur against my legs. I wail in return. The creature seems satisfied so it heads into the darkness. I sat, waiting for something to happen, anything. An almost silent whimper escaped my lips as I curled up into myself. I stayed like that for a long long time before anything happened. A loud howl echoed through the dark room and I tried to make out what was happening, my vision becoming more and more used to the darkness. I faintly make out the wolf from earlier a few feet away from me. When it is only inches away from me a piece of meat slides in front of me. I stare at it for a moment before letting out a cry of joy. The wolf calmly grunts back. I bend over tearing into the food hungrily. The other wolf trots back over to wherever it goes and I decide to follow. I move slowly looking at the wolves as I pass, they barely seem to notice me. I look around, wolves are everywhere eating and going about. I soon find myself holding conversations with many of them. Playing with the other pups, learning how to survive with them. The years pass by and I grow with the others, we soon began finding food for the pack. Then one day everything changed. Creatures, like the ones in my dreams come. One of the creatures has very little fur in a color similar to the river, and eyes like the grass. I stare for a moment before letting out a howl. The others hear and begin letting out howls, pups hiding inside the den and less strong friends stand guard inside. I stay out, being the biggest in the pack, though nothing compared to the massive creature with strange looks. We hide in the bushes until a loud noise echos through the clearing. I look in horror, a pained wail escaping my mouth as I watch the strange creature send an invisible attack at my dear friend. We all immediately scatter as one of our own lies dead on the ground in a pool of her own blood. "Tha nes hu n" I hear noises, distorted as I run so scarily like the ones I hear in my dreams. I continue to run for the den but am to late. A thick material covers my body and no matter how hard I bite and thrash the material just seems to trap me even more. I howl and wail in fear but my family is long gone. "Whats wrong with this kid?" the sounds sound almost like a buzz, yet just like in the dreams I feel like I should understand. It frustrates me and I growl angrily. "Just.... lock him in the car.... I don't think he's very stable." I look through my thick white fur and the terrible creatures as they lift me off the ground and throw me into a strange... thing. I try to push the swingy things open they way the fur-less things did but it's as hopeless as running into a tree. I growl as they do the same thing with with the swingy things in front of me. They continue to make those senseless sounds as they push and pull things. I watch hesitantly, unsure what was happening. When the strange thing, I am trapped inside moved I dig my claws into the seat and let out screeching wail. The two creatures look back at me and I climb into the only dark spot in the whole place. Stuffing myself into the tight space I continue to whimper and cry in fear, as the horrible thing I am stuck in bounces and shakes. We reach a shelter, similar to the one in my dreams and the horrible movement stops. The animals lift me up again and I claw at their clothes howling desperately. I want to go home! The terror I feel causes me to let out another high pitched noise. The things take me into their shelter and do terrible things to me. The big man, he reminds me of the bears I used to hide from, before they stole me from my home, gave me to a girl with, more fur than the one with the river fur, but not as much as the bear man. Man. That is what they call themselves. I learn to say the sound eventually. Man. Man. Man. I hate man. After I was given to the girl they take me, and use sharp things to steal my fur. As my snowy fur falls to the floor I howl. Staring at the flesh, that should be protected with my soft, warm fur. I wail through the night, as the man force me to do things. They teach me of their kind. They call me man. I don't want to be man. They teach me more and more of their words, they teach me what different things do. They try to make me one of them. Time passes and I learn to call them all different names. I call one River man, another Furry man, the girl is bird man, and the last is Sand man. Several more years go by as I learn more and more English, learning all my friends true names. I still show animalistic qualities but I am getting better, the one I call a mate, or as man puts it boyfriend, has helped me. Several more years fly by and I am deemed safe enough to reenter society. My friends take me to a city to celebrate. At first I am afraid, but then I am am amazed. Amazed by the sights and sounds around me, so different to my old home. The city triggers something though and long forgotten memories, of a fire starting in me and my fathers house in the countryside caught fire, my father was burned and I ran into the woods. I lost conscious and should have died. Instead I somehow woke with no memory of anything, only fear. I cried as the memories assaulted me, as I understood why I had lived the way I did for so many years, and as I cry I cling to my friends, my new life. My hope.

**Author's Note:**

> This is from Jack's pov if you were wondering.  
> The 'River Man' was Bunny, 'Furry man' was north, 'Bird Man' was Tooth, and I hope you realized 'Sand man' is sandy. No Sandy isn't made of sand in this but he wears gold, which to Jack is like sand. I hope you enjoyed :)  
> p.s.  
> I try my best to edit but I have no patience and I'm horrible with punctuation. If you notice any errors, please please please point them out to me!


End file.
